putting stars into your eyes
by kisekuro
Summary: Ryouta hated it when he saw Tetsuya's starless eyes. ・・・ model!Kise/idol!Kuroko


**Title: putting stars into your eyes**

**Pairings: model!Kise/idol!Kuroko**

**Sums: **Ryouta hated it when he saw Tetsuya's starless eyes.

—

Thank you very very frigging much for all the people who said that "_SARISHINOHARA_ IS TOTALLY KIKURO-ISH" in my twitter timeline. And then this happens. I totally reverse the role.

—

* * *

"Good moaning~"

Ryouta woke up that morning, getting up suddenly, stretching his arms wide. He yawned as he brushed his blond hair with his fingers and then laughed. He smiled when he looked at the window of his bedroom. His favourite baby blue curtain covered it, if the window was opened, it might be twisting and turning, the sunlight passed its way through it and dropped on the carpeted floor.

"Good morning," he whispered again with a smile on his face, jumping out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

It was Sunday. Even though there was no school that day, Ryouta still had to attend his job as a model.

And as usual, he prepared a bowl of cereal for himself in the kitchen before he went to work. The TV beside the table was on, broadcasting an idol show. It was something like forcing the idols to play games or whatever it was, and Ryouta actually didn't care much about it, the only thing he cared about was one of the idol on the TV screen, a baby blue haired boy with sky blue eyes. Ryouta smiled brightly when the TV screen displayed the boy. They boy was so sweet and quiet, his face was straight but Ryouta knew that he was actually pretty shy.

Ryouta poured the milk from the box into the bowl, and he continued to watch the show. Seeing the boy always made him happy, even though it was only on TV. He sat down on his chair and ate his cereal quietly, his eyes were glued on the TV screen.

The boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, was forced to eat spicy foods as the punishment after losing the game (again, Ryouta didn't really know what the game was, he was too focused on Tetsuya). Ryouta laughed when Tetsuya's face turned red. He was so cute, Ryouta sighed.

Without realising it, his bowl was already empty, and it made him a little bit disappointed. He put his spoon down and gathered his things inside his bag. He stood up and walked towards the TV, staring at the screen, Tetsuya was still there, eating the spicy food, and his face was still red. Ryouta smiled as he bowed in front of the screen, and kissed the surface where Tetsuya's face was, softly, sweetly, as if he was kissing the real person, but sadly it was just a moving picture of Tetsuya on a screen.

Ryouta ended the kiss and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I can't watch you 'til the end, I must go to work," he said. "I love you, Kurokocchi," he touched the screen. "Goodbye."

A single tear went down his cheek as he turned off the TV.

* * *

There was nothing else Ryouta wanted to do but stare when he was finally able to meet his boyfriend. Putting his chin on his palm and watching the said boyfriend slurping on his vanilla milkshake.

His boyfriend, Tetsuya, was wearing a hat to cover a bit of his face, and a coat. Well, sometimes, paparazzi might stalk him around. Even though it was not really comfortable to wear such an outfit for a date, he had nothing else to choose but tried to hide his identity. It was already a rule from his producer and agency that their idols couldn't have romantic relationships with anyone. And if he was caught with Ryouta, it would be bad for his career.

But he broke it. He broke the rule and he was dating with Ryouta.

"How's the milkshake?" Ryouta asked.

Tetsuya looked at him. "It is good."

Ryouta smiled as he pinched the bridge of Tetsuya's nose and made the boy close his eyes.

"Ah, I remember that I want to give something to you!" Ryouta said as he let go of Tetsuya's nose and searched through his pocket, he pulled out a little paper bag and opened it, showing what was inside, it was a sunflower phone strap. Ryouta smiled as he took it out and brought it up to Tetsuya's eye level. "I bought this on the way here," he said. "Show me your phone."

Tetsuya took out his phone from his pocket and gave it to Ryouta, Ryouta accept it happily and began to put the phone strap.

"I buy a sunflower because I want you to remember me all the time," Ryouta said with a smile on his face. When he finished putting it up, he gave it back to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya accepted it and looked at it, he traced his fingers on the sunflower.

"Thank you," he said.

Ryouta smiled. He touched Tetsuya's chin and turned his head towards him, and then he kissed Tetsuya's forehead.

"You're welcome," he spoke when he pulled himself away.

His smile faded when he saw Tetsuya was still touching the phone strap and looking at it with blank, starless eyes. His heart clenched.

* * *

Another day, Ryouta was still on his home, eyes glued on TV screen as it displayed his boyfriend's cute figure again.

Tetsuya was singing with the rest of the idol group, Seirin. There was a neko mimi on his head and it made Ryouta smile. That neko mimi looked good on him, it made him even more cute. Ryouta sighed as he watched every movement his beloved made.

Even though he was singing and dancing happily, he looked so tired and lonely. He looked like he was about to collapse. But he was a strong boy, and Ryouta knew it.

* * *

Another date, they were in a park at night. And Ryouta was the one who talked like every other days, even though he didn't have much story to share, he ended up telling lies to cheer Tetsuya up.

"You looked good with that neko mimi yesterday," Ryouta giggled. "It reminds me of my cousin—" he continued on and on.

But that day, Tetsuya stared blankly at the ground, he looked so tired, and his skin was paler than usual. His body was getting skinnier day by day. There were bags under his eyes, and he couldn't focus about what Ryouta said.

"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi?" Ryouta shook him.

Tetsuya blinked and snapped out of… his thought?

He looked at Ryouta and blinked. "Yes, Kise-kun?"

It made Ryouta's blood boiled when he saw nothing in Tetsuya's eyes. The usually beautiful eyes which were full with stars and hopes were now blank.

"Are you okay? You don't look good," Ryouta worried.

"I-I'm okay…" Tetsuya said.

"If you're too tired, I can walk you home," Ryouta told him as he held Tetsuya's hand. It was cold as if the owner of the hand was dying.

"It's fine," he said again as he went back to stare at the ground blankly.

* * *

And another day again, Ryouta met Tetsuya. There was nothing wrong with Tetsuya, his face was still straight, until suddenly a tear dropped from the corner of his eye as Ryouta told him the story of yesterday, Ryouta was automatically shut upped.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" Ryouta raised an eyebrow as he wiped the tears from Tetsuya's soft cheeks.

Tetsuya told him nothing, but tears were still coming down his face. He stared into Ryouta's eyes. And a few seconds later, he said something that made Ryouta feel like his heart was going to jump out of his throat.

"Our relationship is leaked on a magazine."

Ryouta said nothing as he turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Ne, Kise-kun," Tetsuya called, but Ryouta's eyes were still looking to the other side. Then he continued, "What's going to happen to me?"

Ryouta was still not responding.

"What's going to happen to my career?" he asked as his expression broke. And Ryouta didn't dare to see it. He didn't even dare to hug his boyfriend, he was afraid to feel his facial expression through the clothes covering his chest. He couldn't look at him, but he could feel the warm tears sliding on his hands that were still on Tetsuya's cheeks. He could feel the face contort.

* * *

Two days ago…

Ryouta clicked a button to send his e-mail to a magazine. He stared blankly at his computer screen.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi."

* * *

The next day…

Ryouta stared at the TV screen, Seirin was there, Tetsuya was still there.

He looked down at the screen of his phone which flashed Tetsuya's message that morning: "Thank you for everything. Let's break up."

And guilty tears dropped on the bowl of his unfinished morning cereal.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Putting stars into Kuroko's eyes: failed.

Please review.


End file.
